


Icha Icha Dating

by Purrfect_timing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: After rejecting two “love confessions” of Kakashi, Naruto noticed that he might actually think that Kakashi was kind of maybe really cool. Of course, Naruto had known that all his shinobi life. But there were two kinds of cool if you asked him. The flashy type of “amazing, how did you do that” and the sincere type of “I really like spending time with you”. So. Maybe after everything Kakashi might actually be kind of the second kind of ‘cool’. And possibly not only cool but...more.But Naruto was not really sure about the more-part of his feelings. What to do? Take Kakashi on a few dates and look where it goes.Please do not read, if you expect an intense storyline, great fighting scenes or a lot of heartbreaking drama (or flawless grammar and spelling for that matter). This is FLUFF. Because everybody needs fluff. I don’t want to say, that there will be no fights nor a little drama, but the story concentrates on that bubbly warm feeling of being loved.





	1. Chapter 1: I'm just curious.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

# Chapter 1: I‘m just curious

Contrary to common belief, Naruto did reflect on his decisions. He was just a very intuitive person. Meaning, the declarations he made impulsively tended to be right after all. 

Contrary to common (yet superficial) interpretation of his nindo, he had no problem in rectifying his mistakes. It would be downright stupid to defend an idea without believing in it.

So, the genin was about to do something about a mistake he had made.  It took almost a year for him to do so but it was not really his fault.  After all a war had started, he had been hospitalized and the whole thing about Kakashi-becoming-Hokage-but-not-because-he-had-gone-into-hiding had happened. In the end, Kakashi did not become Hokage, Naruto got an artificial arm and the war ended. Everything was fine except it was not because Naruto had not been able to mend things with Kakashi.  It was not exactly  _mending_ because nothing was wrong with their relationship. If anything, it had improved from a student-teacher relationship into a friendship.

The knock sounded loudly through the halls of the apartment complex. Naruto was convinced it was the right thing to do. Still, he was nervous.  He had every reason to be! He did not know if Kakashi really was in love with him. It might have been confessions of platonic love after all.  Why should Kakashi even be into men? He read heterosexual porn in public! But he might be bisexual. Or – what was it called? Pan sexuality? That would be even more flattering, right? Being loved for who he was...rather than for his...sex? Sex, gender...it was so confusing when Sakura tried to explain it. 

Naruto knocked again. Anyway, even if Kakashi was not interested in him in a romantic way, in the end it did not matter because Naruto was interested, maybe. Usually, the former copy nin did not react to the two first knocks. Sometimes he did not hear them, too immersed in his books to pay attention. Sometimes he was just too lazy to be bothered.

Maybe Naruto was interested. He did not exactly know how to feel attracted. Sure, he had liked Sakura but had been a teenager and immature and it had been more like a crush than anything.  But with Kakashi it was different.  Naruto had wanted  Sakura’s attention but with Kakashi – he wanted to spoil the jounin rotten.  Spend as time with him as possible, cook for him, in general, he just wanted to make Kakashi smile and be happy.  Did that mean he wanted to be Kakashi’s mom? Naruto shook his head. It started to hurt. The next kno ck was not polite. It was a loud pounding against the offending still closed door. 

“I know you are in there and you know that my stubbornness rivals your patience! OPEN UP, Kakashi-sensei!” He heard a purposefully loud groan coming from the apartment. Moments later and Naruto was face to face with a slouching silver haired jounin who tried to look disgruntled and pissed but only looked amused. 

“What do you want, Naruto?”

“I want to invite you to lunch.” It was beyond Naruto how long it had took him to understand Kakashi. He was not easy to read, by all means. If he wanted, he looked like an empty canvas. Empty, meaningless and easily forgotten. Then, suddenly, Kakashi was the perverted teacher, reading and worshiping Icha Icha. One blink later he was the perfect shinobi taking control over the situation. Next he was the grieving man. 

“Why?” In his youth, Naruto had thought, Kakashi was only the pervert. During the war it was the shinobi. Now, he saw the grieving man who desperately wanted to be forgotten. Who wanted to be meaningless to others but was well aware that he was needed. 

Naruto grinned. “Do I need a reason?”

“I’d say you do. Otherwise why am I standing here, instead of reading?” The war had left the Five Nation vulnerable. Huge losses in manpower and even though the war was over and they had stood their ground – moral was running low. Every village somehow was destroyed. Heroes had died. Fathers had died. Children had died. 

“How rude, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto pretended to pout. “Rejecting the student, how heartless.” What was needed now the most was hope. 

“Quit joking, Naruto.” The genin saw the smile through the mask. “What do you really want?” What greater hope there was than the team who defeated Kaguya? Team Seven as a symbol of hope. 

“You see, Ero-sennin’s editor contacted me.” That hope would be shattered if one of Team Seven would just walk away. Retire or just take it easier on missions. They were heroes of Five Nations which required of them to travel for diplomatic purposes. To show their face on international missions and conferences. “Apparently, Jiraiya-shisho was working on the last book of the Icha Icha series before he died.” Whatever Kakashi wanted, Naruto knew it could not be the exposure to the public he was experiencing now. It could not be the way some were talking about Obito now. Or Rin. Or Minato. Or Kakashi. Or Naruto. Basically everyone was paying closer attention to anyone Kakashi was close to, dead or alive. “He was asking if I wanted to decide who would finish it.” 

Kakashi was focusing now, Naruto could tell. W hoever Kakashi was, his love for the Icha Icha series was real. “ Really.”

“Yes. So, I narrowed it down to like three authors but it’s so hard to pick one!” His grin widened “And then I thought, Kakashi-sensei might want to help, let’s have lunch together.”

“You want me to pick who will finish Icha Icha?”

“Well...no? But let’s head out and I’ll explain the details over lunch!”

I n an instant, Kakashi had put on his shoes and  was ready to head out. “ Blackmail does not suit you.”  He commented idly while the y left the building. 

“I would not call it blackmail. I’m not threatening your life. You can stay home if you want. Plus, I’ll pay for lunch, so it’s not like you _lose_ something.”

“You might destroy Icha Icha if I do not interfere.” It was not like Kakashi was complaining about their fame. He was still smiling, going on missions, training and keeping to himself. But somehow Naruto knew, it was not what Kakashi wanted. In all honesty, it had surprised him when Kakashi had refused the Hat. He had been convinced that Kakashi would sulk and refuse for show and then take it and carry on like nothing happened. 

“Sorry, I’ll take my leave then. I would not want to bother you with my failed attempt to finish Icha Icha. I’ll just tell the editor that fans don’t trust me.”

Kakashi chuckled. His hands were burrowed deeply in the pockets of his pants. Easily keeping up with him. “Now, don’t be like that. What ramen are you planning to eat.”

“Actually, we are heading towards a sushi restaurant. They are having a special all you can eat that I wanted to try.” Naruto huffed. “Don’t look at me like that. I do eat a variety of meals.”

“If you say so...” At least, Naruto assumed Kakashi disliked the attention. Maybe he was completely wrong about everything and Kakashi was exactly as weird as he appeared to be.

“I do! So now, hurry up, I’m starving!” Since thinking things over and over again would lead Naruto nowhere, he would just drag Kakashi with him and look where it went from there. He did not have to call their meetings dates, he would not have to dress up or deal with all the expectations associated with dates. And, the most important part, Kakashi would not start arguing with him. 

T he y fell into a companionable silence.  Funny thing with Kakashi was, he  pushed everyone away before letting them close.  Like it was a test to see if they would leave him.  Naruto could not sympathize with that. He accepted every and any kind of affection without question. But he understood the  underlying fear of abandonment. Again, maybe he was pushing his thoughts onto Kakashi after all, so he could not be sure. But if he was right,  Kakashi  would not take it well when Naruto told him he was being curious about him. 

P lus, he really needed help with this decision.  Why did so many shinobi write porn? And how was he supposed to judge their quality if Naruto himself thought about it non-existent in his godfather’s works?  Asking Kakashi to help was  the best  solution.  Sooooo,  his whole ‘plan’  was just genius.

  


Kakashi had perfected the ability to appear patient while simultaneously show his interest in an ’hurry up I wanna know’ kind of way. So while they ordered, Naruto noticed how Kakashi was only paying a minimum of attention to the waitress and the menu. He mostly looked at Naruto as if waiting for something important to happen. 

W hen  the waitress left to fetch their drinks (orange juice and green tea), Naruto smiled at Kakashi and started his interrogation. “Why do you like Icha Icha?”

“Why are you asking?”

“If you only were interested in the more mature scenes, I’d say you would not understand why I’m struggling with the decision.” 

He saw Kakashi hesitating. It was mean, Naruto had to admit. He was forcing Kakashi’s hand.  On the one hand the jounin wanted to protect his privacy, nobody knew why exactly Kakashi read Icha Icha or when he even started to read them. On the other hand, Naruto was offering to include him in the makings of Kakashi’s favorite book.  “Why?” Kakashi settled on asking.

“The authors I have selected are quite...capable of writing convincing...physical scenes.” Naruto started carefully. He did not want to reveal too much to Kakashi. “But have different approaches to the more emotional side of their stories.” 

“Wouldn’t it be sufficient to say, I care about the series beyond certain plot details?”

“But I wanna know what you like about it!” Naruto huffed. “You know, I’ve read the whole series and at least twelve other authors to narrow down three of them who might be able to do Jirayija justice. And it’s creepy to admit it but I do see that Icha Icha is different from many of other stories of the kind. But I want to be sure that we are on the same page here.” 

“The plot is not all about the bed scenes. It includes drama, fighting and other ways of interaction which other books of the same genre are missing. I find that intriguing.” That did not say anything at all. At the very least, it repeated what Naruto had just said. Plus Kakashi still looked uncomfortable. 

So Naruto gave in.  He took a scroll and unsealed it.  Three books popped out.  “ Fine. Read the first book, we’ll talk about it in a few days, maybe a week and you tell me, if you liked that one, okay?” Naruto could not help it. “But if you continue to evade this question, I don’t see how you could help me decide.”  K akashi merely nodded and reached for the books. “Nope, only the first one.” Otherwise, Kakashi would just read them all in one night, drop by, give a report and leave. This way, they would have at least three more dates. 

N aruto chuckled at the sad look in Kakashi’s eyes. “ If you read through them in one night and throw your opinion of three books on me at once, I’ll get a headache.  Have mercy with me.” Kakashi chuckled and relaxed visibly.  He idly thumped through one book but quickly exchanged it with Icha Icha Tactics to read during dinner. Naruto did not mind exactly. The book both served as a visual cover to protect Kakashi’s face and was  an unmistakeably sign that he was thinking hard about something – staring at one page for more than ten minutes and all.

“Why did the editor ask you to decide who will finish the story?” Kakashi asked after a while. They had eaten in silence. Not that Naruto minded. Okay, maybe a little. One went out with others to talk, right? But it was _fine_. Because Kakashi had been so deep in thought that he had not realized how hopelessly messy Naruto ate sushi. Those rolls were just so damn delicate how was he supposed to eat them without letting them fall apart?! 

“I’m just that amazing.”

“Sure, sure. But why you when it’s perfectly clear that you do not like that specific genre or any literature for that matter?”

“Nostalgic reasons.” Naruto really did not want Kakashi to know that specific piece of information. But no avail because Kakashi was interested now so nothing would stop him from solving the riddle that had presented itself to him.

“No, that will not do.” Still, it was cute to watch Kakashi struggling with the pieces he had. “You said, you corrected Icha Icha Tactics while you were training, it’s fair to say among all his friends and students you were the one he trusted the most.” His brows furrowed. “He trusted you enough to leave the key to decipher his message with you...” A salmon maki disappeared behind the covers while Kakashi thought things through. A hurried gulp was all that announced Kakashi had a theory. “You know how the series is supposed to end!” 

K akashi’s adoration for Icha Icha was astonishing.  “ What if I do?”

“You know who Mina will choose!” 

N aruto carefully reached for a tamago sushi, he absolutely did not want to break that piece of art… “Who’s Mina?” He asked, distracte d.  Seemingly.

“Don’t lie to me, brat.” The book was closed and put away, mask firmly in place and two very dark blue eyes fixed on Naruto’s face as one hand reached to stop Naruto from stuffing his mouth with sushi. Really, how did Kakashi become that fast? “Do you know how it will end?”

“I do.” Naruto admitted.

“So, you do know who Mina will end up with?” The excitement was written all over Kakashi’s face. “No, wait! Don’t tell me.” 

‘ _I was not going to...’_ Naruto thought. Instead he said. “So, Mina is your favorite?” 

“Of course, she’s just a side character but she definitely has developed the most throughout the series, don’t you think?!”

“Certainly.” Suddenly Kakashi stood up. 

“The sooner you decide on an author, the sooner I get to read the ending. I’ll see you around Naruto.” In a swirl of leafs, Kakashi disappeared.

‘ _And people tell me I’m hyperactive.’_


	2. Chapter 2: I’m tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

#  Chapter 2: I’m tired. 

O ne thing Naruto should have anticipated when  involving Kakashi in the decision procedure was his efficiency. So when he woke up to Kakashi’s mug right in his face, he really should have anticipated that.  Two days after their first date, as Naruto called them,  Kakashi had read through the first book  thrice and  was ready to report.  Sadly, Naruto was not as ready as  Kakashi.

“It’s bedtime. Go to sleep.”

“That’s what you told me two days ago.”

“Because it was nighttime then and it is nighttime now.” Naruto groaned and turned his back to Kakashi. “Now is not the time. As it was not the time to discuss this _two nights_ ago.”

“You are too careless. You are a heavy sleeper yet you do not use traps to secure your apartment. Do you know how long I watched you sleep before you woke up?” He heard the concern in Kakashi’s voice.

“You crept on me?” He laughed and turned again quickly to see the slight patches of red gracing Kakashi’s cheeks. “I can sense malice chakra plus there are traps, you know? They just let you through. Sakura, too, by the way.”

He watched as Kakashi whirled around, marched back to the window he entered Naruto’s home through. Fingertips traced the frame carefully until they felt unnatural grooves etched into the wood. Naruto assisted by turning the lights on. While Kakashi inspected the seal, Naruto freshened up.

When he entered the kitchen for an early breakfast, he found two cups of premium ramen on the counter. That brand was really expensive, but the taste justified its price. Naruto knew that for a fact. He had tried every brand available in Konoha. ‘Swirl Ramen’ managed to preserve a fresh and hearty taste without being powdery or the excessive usage of flavor enhancers. “I thought, you might like them.” Kakashi’s distracted voice sounded from his bedroom.

Naruto only enjoyed ‘Swirl Ramen’ to special occasions. Being an international hero unfortunately did not come with a paycheck. Still, Naruto was cleared for mission ranking higher than C (despite being still a genin and all) and the vendors stopped upping the prices whenever he entered a shop. Over all, Naruto had, by no means, financial problems. The brand was just _that_ expensive.

“You shouldn’t have.” Seeing how Kakashi remembered his favorite ramen and buying it despite its price was heart-warming. The answering absent-minded hum from the bedroom was entertaining. Letting Kakashi and the seal be, Naruto prepared the two cups. When the clock announced the passage of three long minutes of wait, Kakashi stepped into the room. Taking the ring as an invitation to come for breakfast.

Offering Kakashi black tea with milk as Kakashi always took for breakfast – Naruto knew things about Kakashi, too, thank you very much – Naruto himself settled for a glass of milk.

“How do you want to do this?” Naruto asked as he seated himself opposite to Kakashi. “Do you want to talk about the book first or the seal?”

“Seal.”

“I found it in one of dad’s notebooks. I don’t really understand the pattern and all but dad explained the effect. So when I read ‘selective barrier’ I bullied Kurama into making them for me.”

“Kurama?”

“Yes. He used my chakra because...well...my neighbors still are a little wary about us. Anyways. He understands seals and is actually pretty good in making them.” Naruto grinned because he knew the fox was listening. “He does not admit to it but he really enjoys sealing theory. He once threw a fit because I fell asleep reading a book about it and cut him off of it as well.” Kakashi looked disinterested. In his mind-scape, Kurama was roaring. He wanted to look furious but only succeeded in looking embarrassed.

“Can I see your father’s notes?”

“Sure, I’ll give them to you after breakfast.”

Kakashi hesitated only for a second. “If Kurama-san wants to, I’d be happy to talk to him about some sealing techniques.”

An offer which threw both Naruto and Kurama through a loop. “Why?” Naruto questioned.

“For starters, I see how you might not be the best partner for scientific conversations. Kurama-san must be bored.” Kakashi chuckled while Naruto pouted and Kurama smirked. “Secondly the idea of conversing with a being of chakra about sealing is intriguing. With his age and experience he must be knowledgeable. Since I would like to further my skills in sealing, it makes sense to talk to an expert, don’t you think?”

‘ ** _YES, bow before me, human!’_ **Kuramas laughter sounded loudly through his mind-scape. **_‘Finally someone sees me for the greatness that I am’_**

‘ _He called you an expert, not a god._ ’ Naruto deadpanned. _‘Do you want to talk to him?’_

‘ _ **Yes. Ask him when and where. I will be there.’**_

‘ _Eager much?’_

‘ _ **As he said, you’re boring.’**_

Aloud, Naruto whined. “Kakashi-sensei, what have you done?! Now he’s so full of himself he will never stop bragging!”

Kakashi chuckled. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Give me heads up about when and where and I’ll make sure, he gets there on time.” Secretly, Naruto was thankful. People still were wary about Kurama and his siblings. Not that Naruto blamed them. He had to get used to his fox, too, before he was able to see beyond appearance and history to see who Kurama was. For Kakashi to address the kyuubi like an equal and potential acquaintance was a big deal. At least to him and Kurama.

Far too soon the ramen cups were empty. Kakashi got up to clean up, cutting Naruto’s protests short by shooing him out of the room to get Minato’s notebook. When he returned, he caught Kakashi as he was sniffing the milk from his fridge.

“You had some in your tea, remember?”

“Sure, from the right bottle. But the left...how long has it been in there?”

“I don’t see why you should concern yourself with these matters.” He answered defensively. Kakashi looked up, amused by Naruto’s flight into formal speech.

“I’m just concerned for the well-being of my student.”

“No need. He’s healthy and happy.”

“I’m very glad to hear that.” Kakashi threw the bottle in the bin. “I’ve made tea.”

“I see that.” Green tea, he noticed. And an awkward atmosphere. They just realized how Kakashi had been bustling around Naruto’s kitchen like it was his own while Naruto had integrated him into his daily routine like he belonged there.

“So.” Naruto cleared his throat. “How was your book?”

“After reading it three times like you told me to you mean?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean. After you woke me in the middle of the night after you read it once mere hours after our lunch.”

“I just wanted to be helpful.”

“You wanted the book to be published as soon as possible.”

“Wrong.” Kakashi eye-smiled. “I still want that. So tell me. Why do you think Udon-san would be fitting to finish Jiraiya-sama’s work?”

“Shouldn’t you be the one giving me a report?”

“I am merely trying to find out why you would even consider Udon-san?”

“The story itself is pretty bad.” Naruto admitted.

“An understatement, continue.”

“But I think his writing style isn’t bad.” At Kakashi’s doubtful look Naruto sighed. “I thought, maybe, he would do better when someone gave him a story to write?”

“He knows his way with words, I’ll admit to that.” Kakashi took a sip of his freshly made tea. “I don’t know. If you ask me, the glaring story problems his text has are founded in his overall lack of education.”

“That pretty harsh.”

“Not if it’s true.”

“You don’t know Udon-san! Maybe we don’t give him enough credit.” Naruto grinned. “That’s why I propose we go to his reading tonight.”

“Come again?”

“The editor told me, he will be reading from his book this evening in a neighboring village. I already asked baa-chan, she said it’s fine if I go.”

“That editor of yours is really something else.”

“You need to be amazing to be able to deal with ero-sennin.”

“Fair enough. What are you hoping to accomplish by attending that reading?”

‘ _More time with you.’_ “See what kind of person he is.”

Kakashi sighed. “Fine. I’ll ask Tsunade-sama for permission to leave the village this evening.”

“No need!” Naruto gathered the dishes and cleaned up. “I already asked if I could take someone with me and she gave me permission to take anyone I like with me.” It sounded like she had done so easily. But it had been a fierce fight between the two to get Tsunade to agree to his request. In the end he had agreed to a nights out with her. For some reason, the Hokage always wanted to test his liquor limits.

“Do you really think it is wise to leave the village unprotected?”

Naruto laughed. “Unprotected? Sakura-chan is here, Tsunade-baachan is here, Ino-Shika-Cho is here, Hinata-chan, Shino and Kiba are here. Chunin and Jounin are here. If we two are not here for a few hours, will do no harm.”

“I guess...”

“It’s settled then.” Naruto’s smile widened.

  


As to assure Kakashi’s punctuality, Naruto bullied him into a spar. He said bullying but the reluctance Kakashi actually showed was rather unconvincing. It encouraged Naruto into believing that Kakashi enjoyed the time they spent together.

“Why are you carrying that bag?” Kakashi asked on their way to the training fields.

“I brought clothes. Just in case this takes longer than anticipated.”

“You are fully planning on following me for the whole day, am I right?”

“I don’t know what you mean, sensei.” Naruto intoned innocently. “But if you are offering your shower, I happily accept.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Oh. Well, then I have to go dirty for the day.”

“You’re really annoying right now.” Naruto knew how sensitive Kakashi was in matters of hygiene.

“I learned from the best.”

“That’s what I taught you? I don’t think so.” Kakashi stood opposite to Naruto on training field 7. “Let me show you, what you should have learned from me.”

Naruto laughed. “Bring it on!”

Before anyone could move, they heard a loud and deep scream. “DYNAMIC ENTRY!” Gai landed right in front of Kakashi, effectively hindering him from fleeing. “Eternal rival, I have finally discovered your whereabouts!”

“That was anticlimactic.” Naruto murmured, joining the duo.

“Gai.” Kakashi acknowledged the green-clad man’s presence. “I was in the middle of a spar.”

“Of course, the youthful Naruto-kun!” Gai whirled around to greet him. “However, you’ve ran from me for over two months now, dear rival.”

“I did not run from you.”

“I saw you performing a shunshin as soon as you spotted me.”

“It was a challenge for you. Your tracking skills against my stealth skills.” Kakashi shrugged. “Congratulations, you found me.”

“RIVAL!” Gai teared up and broke Kakashi’s personal bubble in a way that could not be comfortable for Kakashi. Showing all kinds of tears and snot _up close_. Seeing Kakashi’s left eye twitch, Naruto saw his hunch confirmed. “Forgive me, dear rival, I have doubted you sincerity!”

“It’s fine.”

“NO! As I have wronged you, we count this challenge as you win!” Gai struck a pose. “Since I have lost, I must bid you two goodbye. I have to climb the Hokage-monument without the aid of my own two legs!” Like that, Gai rushed away.

“Are you at least feeling a little guilty?” Naruto inquired.

“No, he’s happy now.”

“You lied to him.”

“I did not lie exactly, I did wonder why it took him so long to catch me.”

“He did not know it was a challenge!”

“But he was looking for me earnestly, right? Challenge or not, he did a terrible job tracking me.” At Naruto’s reproachful look, Kakashi shrugged again. “Ma, ma. It’s how it works between us, you don’t get to judge.” He said it with a finality that did not allow any discussion.

“Fine.” Naruto turned to leave the training field. Soon he heard footsteps following him. It had been Kakashi’s chance to ditch Naruto, yet he had chosen to stick around. The sting of hurt was soothed by the idea that Kakashi genuinely enjoyed spending time with Naruto. He did not just _not fight_ it, Kakashi _chose to_ be with Naruto.

“Now, don’t me mad.” Kakashi drawled behind him. “I don’t question your weird relationship with Sasuke.”

“What’s there to question?”

A chuckle. “Are you really asking me?” A short pause in which Kakashi drew a deep breath “Let’s start with the rivalry that turned into an almost death-match and now evolved into this weird ‘I’m not talking to you and ignoring your existence’.”

Kakashi had caught up to Naruto. They strolled towards the shopping district.

“You’re turning this into a counseling session.”

Kakashi looked scandalized. “I would never willingly participate in a counseling session.”

Naruto laughed. It was fine that Kakashi did not talk about everything (anything?) freely. He himself did not want to discuss Sasuke. That did not mean they did not trust each other. It just meant that they had levels of trust. And Naruto grew more and more sure in his goal to reach the top level of absolute trust.

“So, where are we going?” Kakashi asked after a while of aimless wandering.

“I don’t know? What would you like to do?”

“I don’t really care.”

“Then why ask?”

“Because I’d like to know where we are heading.”

“So you do care.”

“Nope.” He sang. “Just because I want to be aware of our destination doesn’t imply that I particularly care what it is.”

“Okay. Let’s test your proposition.” Naruto grinned. “I’m getting kinda hungry. Either we go to Ichiraku-Ramen for our second serving of ramen or we do literally anything else.”

Kakashi grimaced. Then chuckled. “Ma, how mean. Where did my cute little genin go who did not dare to challenge me.”

“I think he never existed.”

“Never challenged me on an intellectual level.” Kakashi clarified.

“Because he did not try or because he was not capable of?” They laughed. And bought the ingredients for Kakashi’s favorite. It seemed only fair. If breakfast consisted of Naruto’s favorite, lunch should be Kakashi’s.

  


They returned to Naruto’s apartment. Having cooked, eaten and prepared yet another pot of green tea, they managed to pass the time until the reading. In fact, they arrived late. Kakashi had been too immersed in Minato’s notes to pay attention to the time – not that Naruto expected him to – and Naruto had been busy meditating to realize the time. Having been alarmed by Kurama ( _ **“Either stop pretending and jump him right now or leave to get to your stupid date.”**_ ) Naruto had grabbed Kakashi by the collar, embarrassed by Kurama’s words, and dragged him towards the door. Being stopped effectively when Kakashi sent a jolt of lightening through his body. “I’m perfectly able to walk on my own, Naruto.”

  


Now they were sitting in a small civilian bar trying to look nonthreatening. But who were they kidding? To civilians, shinobi always looked dangerous. So they found themselves in a nearly empty bar with wary looks thrown at and a bottle of plum wine between them. Kakashi was still nursing his first glass while Naruto almost finished his second. Funny enough, Kakashi’s cheeks were already rosy and the jounin slightly tipsy. Naruto was still sober.

“So, we agree?” Kakashi’s eyes were slightly creased, resembling his eye-smile. “We file that event as terrible and do our best to forget Udon-san?”

“Agreed.” The author had been a short, smelly and greasy man in his thirties. Despite his shinobi-profession he had been rather fat. Not in a Choji pleasantly plump and strong kind of way. More in a I’m too lazy for training kind of way. Not to judge a book by its cover but Udon truly had not much of content to recover from his...cover. Arrogant and dumb, not in a naive way but in the sense that made one assume Udon had chosen to remain ignorant. But he sure tried to cover up all his faults with too much attitude and too much cologne. Naruto got dizzy smelling it. And if Naruto was affected that badly, Kakashi must have been on the verge of puking.

It sounded mean and heartless to describe a man they barely knew like Naruto did but he could not change his first impression, now could he?

“I haven’t been drinking in a while.” Kakashi suddenly said.

“Really?”

“Yes, usually Asuma or Jiraiya-sama would take me to a bar. It seems wrong to go alone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kakashi smiled brightly. Alcohol sure made the jounin talkative. “I’m not alone in a bar now.”

“No, you’re not.” Naruto answered with a smile of his own, quickly drinking the rest of the plum wine on his own. If Kakashi was affected this much by one glass, he did not want to know what happened after the second. Actually, he did want to know but to explore that seemed wrong in so many ways. “I’ve seen you drink on missions, sensei. You were...different.”

“Mhhhh…?” Kakashi tilted his head. “I’m not burning chakra to minimize the impact of the alcohol right now. Is it bothering you?”

Naruto’s smile widened. If he was understanding Kakashi’s subtext right, he was telling him that he was feeling safe enough with Naruto to allow some kind of intoxication. “No, not at all. Just wondering.”

  


He was, however, complaining when he had to carry Kakashi back to Konoha. The jounin claimed he was fine but after two times of almost falling from a branch, Naruto decided it was easier for his heart to just give Kakashi a piggy back ride. The fact that he was chuckling and laughing on Naruto’s back alarmed him of Kakashi’s maybe-prank.

“You are just too lazy to walk on your own, aren’t you?” He finally accused when the approached the village gates.

“One should help the elderly.” Kakashi chuckled.

“You are so just too lazy.”

“You wanted me to go with you, just help me out.” Naruto heard a subtle yawn.

“When was the last time you did something else than train, go on a mission, sleep or eat?”

“Don’t remember!” Kakashi sang. Yep, drunk. And slightly sad if the statement was true. And insanely cute because Kakashi was acting like a worn out puppy falling asleep after a fun trip.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm me and you are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

# Chapter 3: I’m me and you are?

It was two days later when Kakashi sought Naruto out to talk about the second author.

“Yakisoba-san seems to be a talented writer.” The jounin mused as Naruto was bending over to inspect a sweet potato.

“Hello to you, too, Kakashi-sensei.” Not willing to let Kakashi see his surprise Naruto tried for nonchalance, failing. “I thought you might like him.”

“Are we meeting him, too?”

“No. Yakisoba-san is a private man. He does not do readings. I’ve been writing with him for a while, now, though.”

“Is that so.”

Paying for the sweet potato, Naruto left the market stall. “I know he writes well but...I just want someone to continue ero-sennin’s work who understands it, you know?” Leading them towards his apartment, Naruto continued. “That’s why I will let you read our exchange.”

“Ma, so serious. Are you sick?”

Naruto huffed. Then smiled. “No. Maybe a little sick of reading through all this porn.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Can’t say I sympathize.”

“Of course you can’t, pervert-sensei.”

“How rude. Disrespecting your …-” Next moment, Kakashi had vanished.

“Naruto-kun!” The reason for Kakashi’s disappearance revealed himself.

“Gai-sensei!” Naruto greeted the green-clad man. He did not understand why Kakashi always avoided the man. He was nice enough. A little loud but so was Naruto. “You missed Kakashi-sensei.”

“I know, I saw him shunshin away.” Gai laughed boisterously. “But as a matter of fact, I wanted to talk to you.”

“To me?”

“Yes, indeed!” Gai stroke a nice guy pose. “So tell me, what are you doing right now and how can I be of assistance?”

“I was shopping for today’s lunch and dinner?” Naruto answered hesitantly. He probably needed to go buy another sweet potato. He had seen Kakashi’s interested look at the vegetable. The jounin would surely stick around to see what he was making.

“I see! Let me help you carry your purchases as we talk then!”

“I can carry them my-”

“Nonsense, let the supreme green beast help you!”

“Fine.” He had seen Lee and Sakura in a similar situation. The only way to avoid a big uproar was to give in.

Going shopping with Gai was a new experience. Despite his loud and exaggerated behavior, the man was knowledgeable and helped choosing the ingredients. He was even kind and observant enough to point out that _daigakuimo_ as Naruto had planned to prepare, might not be the best choice for Kakashi. Being sweet and all. Instead of buying another sweet potato, he got everything for an eggplant curry, invited Gai for lunch who accepted and sent a note to Kakashi to blackmail him into having lunch with Naruto (‘I’ll give you the letters and there will be eggplant.’). It was by no means a good way to blackmail someone. But it would amuse Kakashi and that in turn would make him more likely to show up.

“I’ve noticed, you spent a lot of your time with Kakashi.” Gai began shortly after Naruto had sent his toad with his message.

“He’s helping me with a project of mine.” Naruto felt wary at the way Gai had used Kakashi’s actual name.

“I see.” There was a short pause that made Naruto sweat. Because he was with Gai and it was _quiet_. “I am glad.”

“Huh?”

“My rival is a genius, no doubt about it.” Gai said slowly and Naruto knew he had no right to feel as terrified as he was but Gai was acting out of character and somehow Naruto thought that was why Kakashi told he had no right to judge still. Still. “But what he is fore and foremost is unsure about his own worth.” Gai’s eyes pierced through him and Naruto became aware exactly why Gai was Kakashi’s equal. “He always cared about what others might think of him. He tries not to but he does. I’m just glad he isn’t holding back with you, Naruto-kun.” A loud cheerful laugh, a hearty slap on Naruto’s back that almost threw him over and the atmosphere was back to normal. Gai was ridiculous again and Naruto was grinning. “Everybody needs some friends to rely on completely, don’t you think?!”

“Of course, Gai-sensei!”

“Such a promising flower of youth, you are showing!” Gai teared up, reaching through his collar inside of his jumpsuit, he pulled another green jumpsuit out. “Take this, young friend! So the world may see the beauty of your springtime!”

Naruto was about to take the suit and never think about it again but this was an opportunity he could not let pass. Kakashi had left him with Gai without a warning. Sure, the heart to heart had been great and all, it made him understand their relationship better and somehow feel closer to Kakashi. But. He felt emotionally exhausted. Originally, Naruto just wanted to confront Kakashi with Gai during lunch and leave them be. A grin spread over his face that made Gai take a step back.

  


Gai and Naruto arrived at Naruto’s apartment to discover Kakashi already lounging on the couch. The table was set, all that was left was food. So Naruto hurried to prepare everything. In the meantime, Gai and Kakashi were locked in a fierce match of rock-paper-scissors. Giving Naruto enough time to cook and change.

When he called his guest to the kitchen as the dining table stood in it, Gai came rushing in, offering his help while Kakashi strolled in.

“I did not know, you cooked.” Kakashi offered, face hidden by a book. Effectively hindering Kakashi to look at Naruto.

“Iruka-sensei taught me. He got agitated at how much I eat ramen and made me promise to eat at least once a day something different.”

“I see.” Kakashi looked up and froze. “What are you wearing?”

“Gai-sensei said I should wear this as proof of my youthfulness, _yosh_!” He saw Kakashi visibly cringe. While Gai cried happy tears.

Naruto then saw how Kakashi took him wearing a green spandex-suit in, understood it for what it was (retaliation) and smirked. “I always admired Gai’s courage for wearing that suit. You can hide so little with it.”

“Like weapons?”

“Like the truth in Sai’s nickname for you.” As Gai looked confused, it took Naruto a few seconds to connect Sai to Kakashi’s pointed look at his crotch. An outraged shout and with a rush to get to his bedroom to change again, Naruto alarmed his guests that he had understood the remark just fine. When he returned, Kakashi was still grinning. Zoning Gai’s scolding out, no doubt.

“Rival! I will have you know that Kurenai-chan is nice enough to place a genjutsu on every single suit I purchase! Be it male or female nobody will be ridiculed for their bodies!”

“You mean for the blossoms of their youth?”

“WHAT MISUSE OF THE TERM!”

“The physique of a person has to be taken care of as much as his or her mind, right?” Kakashi drawled. Finally focusing on his book again while Naruto dished the curry out. “If you have to be youthful in mind and body, by extension, you have to be proud of its primary and secondary sexual characteristics.” Naruto hurried to sit and secure his bowl. Gai started to tremble. “Gai, by any means, are you embarrassed of your body?”

The man wailed, almost tipping his bowl over. “YOU KNOW THAT I HAD ANOTHER GROWTH SPURT! IT’S MUCH BIGGER NOW!”

“Ma, ma. Gai, not at the table.” Kakashi turned to Naruto who sat, uncomfortable with the whole situation to his right. “Apologies for Gai’s behavior. Sometimes he does not know how to behave.”

“KAKASHI!” The green-clad man took several deep breaths. “My rival is right. I apologize for my behavior. Thank you for your hospitality.” Kakashi followed suit and thanked for the food.

“Don’t mention it.” It was weird seeing the two of them switch from being immature and ridiculous to good house guests, discussing the latest news and gossip. It was weird being witness to that all. It made Naruto feel better having been part of a joke and not the recipient of a humiliating comment. It made him feel guilty for even thinking it be humiliation Kakashi had been aiming for.

  


As Gai had predicted, Kakashi did not like _daigakuimo._ He had tried it but judging by the amount of bitter tea the silver-haired jounin drank afterward he had not enjoyed tasting it at all. After lunch, Gai took his leave, claiming training was calling for him.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to find the letters. When he got them, he did not leave his spot from the couch. He sprawled out even more and started to read them while Naruto sat on the ground and practiced channeling nature chakra.

The genin was aware how Kakashi stood up at some point and left towards the kitchen. He _felt_ how Kakashi prepared tea and some snack in his kitchen and proceeded to channel nature chakra until Kakashi carried everything into the living area and sat next to him on the ground.

“We could move to the couch.” Naruto offered, opening his eyes to inspect the onigiri. Four onigiri two with umeboshi and two with egg. He reached for the egg ones. Umeboshi were great when you had to wake up or as provisions on a lengthy mission but the taste was just _bleh_.

“Here is just fine.” Kakashi ate the umeboshi-onigiri without complaint. He hummed contently between bites. He _liked_ them? Naruto tried hard to keep a straight face.

“So Yakisoba-san is a dick.” Kakashi opened.

“Well said.”

“Still, his writing style is undeniably fitting.”

“It is.” Naruto admitted, gulping down the second egg-onigiri before even touching the tea. “But he would not do ero-sennin justice, you know?”

Kakashi chuckled. “Who could?”

“He won’t”

“Then why tell me about him?”

“I want you to agree with me!”

“I do. But you are dismissing him too soon. What if the third one turns out to be an arrogant know it all as well?”

“I think you’ll love him!” Naruto jumped up, to get to his jacket in which he had stored the scroll with the books.

  


Kakashi was not an idiot. He knew Naruto was up to something. The jounin just did not know what it was. It obviously involved him alone since his student stepped as lowly as to exploit his most prominent weakness. Icha Icha. But Kakashi could not help it. A new book of the series? He had to do everything he could to support that. And so he walked willingly and knowingly into Naruto’s traps.

Furthermore, it was not half bad spending as much time with him as Kakashi was currently doing. It had been amusing seeing Naruto blush as hard as he had when wearing that green spandex suit of Gai. Comforting when Naruto understood the nonverbal apology for a joke taken too far.

It was surprising how easily Naruto adapted to Kakashi. How the genin was allowed to learn something new about Kakashi and just accepted it. Rolled with it and let his grin grew wider.

“If you already decided on an author why bother involving me?” Kakashi drawled lazily, taking a sip from his tea. Umeboshi were nice but the aftertaste was something Kakashi could live without. But after that sweet potato he had needed something sour and salty.

Naruto handed him the book. Resisting the urge to start reading, Kakashi watched his student taking a seat next to him. “It’s not like I decided. I just want to make sure I’m not making a mistake, you know?” A half-lie.

“Does not sound like you, second guessing yourself.”

“I do.”

Something in that tone of voice made Kakashi drop the laziness. He sat up, straighter. “Why?”

“It’s insulting that everybody just assumes that I’m being too much of a block-head to reflect on my actions.” The way Naruto hid his eyes behind his bangs bothered Kakashi.

“I did not say that.” Kakashi moved, so his whole body was facing Naruto. “I’m not saying you are too stubborn to reflect. What I’m saying is that you always seem to be self-assured. Isn’t that a good thing.” He was confused as to what had provoked this change in Naruto. One moment they had a half-serious conversation about porn novels and next they were talking about Naruto’s self-doubt.

“There are loads of things I don’t know.” Naruto murmured. “Things I cannot understand. Things I misjudged and screwed up.” A peek through his bangs showed Kakashi two watery blue orbs. “Sometimes it’s just hard to believe in me looking back at all that.”

Kakashi laughed. Even harder when the blue eyes grew angry and abandoned their hideout behind blond bangs to glare at him. “That’s it?” He chuckled. “You don’t need to know or understand everything. Your friends will have your back for stuff like that. As long as you don’t start a war with another nation or destroy a planet, I don’t see what you could screw up that would not be able to mend somehow. Even if you don’t know how right now, I’m sure Sakura does or Shikamaru or myself will be able to help you.”

“If it’s all about my friends, what am I there for?”

“You’re someone who unites people.” Kakashi smiled and patted Naruto’s head. “You give us something to live up to. Someone who believes in us even if we don’t.” He laughed quietly. “Maybe that is why it’s so hard to understand that you need someone like that, too, huh?” He stood, taking the dishes. “I believe in you, Naruto. Whatever you do, I will support you in whatever way I can.” He proclaimed earnestly while walking towards the kitchen

Leaving Naruto in the living room, Kakashi placed the dishes on the counter. His back was facing the door to hide his flushed face. It had been important for Naruto to hear that. It was important to hear that Naruto had worth and that his worth was recognized and that he was supported and not alone. It was important but it had been so hard to say it out loud. Kakashi meant it. Every word. But saying it left him vulnerable to criticism. Vulnerable to unwanted prodding into his emotional life.

But nothing of the kind was what met him when Kakashi returned to the living room. Naruto had gone back to meditating. The third book sitting next to him. Waiting to be read. And so Kakashi sat and started to read, hearing the deep breathing next to him.

The whispered “Thank you” was lingering between them like their mingled body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, there is so much going on right now. It's so difficult to find the time and write something decent...


	4. I‘ve grown, you see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**I‘ve grown, you see?**

They fought a lot about the third author. Not necessarily about his fitness for the job. They agreed on that part. Kamaboko was perfect for finishing Jiraiya’s work. The editor already asked the author and he had agreed to finish the Icha Icha series following the instructions Naruto had for him. Or her. Or it. Whoever Kamaboko was, neither Naruto nor Kakashi knew _who he or her or it was_. It was driving them mad. Naruto had a written correspondence with the author, of course, having to learn who that person was. But all they learned was that the person was at an equal level of perverseness as Jiraiya and genuinely loved the series. He was not arrogant or snappy or stupid like the previous authors. If the lengthy thank you letter, Naruto had received first thing after choosing Kamaboko was anything to go with. But the author never revealed anything about himself or herself or itself. Not where he or she or it was from, no age, no interests. Nothing. The mail was always sent via the editor who got the mail from various places in and outside of the Fire country.

All they knew was a pen name and the honest intentions of the author.

“How can you doubt he’s an shinobi?” Naruto exclaimed. “There is no other way! How else should he be able to send us letters from so many different places?!”

“It’s called civilian merchant.” Kakashi responded calmly. “I did not say he’s not trained as a shinobi. I just pointed out that he might not be active.”

It was driving them mad not knowing because it said something about their skill as ninjas not being able to figure it out. Naruto suspected it was bothering Kakashi even more because the jounin had started to obsess over the author’s own series. Not that Naruto called it an obsession out loud. Plus, Icha Icha was still his favorite. Indicated by the fact that only Icha Icha was read in public and ‘Love-me’ was only studied in private or when only Naruto was around.

“Fine. He or she or it is a trained shinobi. Current occupation unknown.”

“He has to be more discreet about his peeking.” Currently, they were sitting in Kakashi’s apartment, heads bowed over two editions of Love-me-first.

“Why’s that?”

“See page 95.” At first, Naruto had suspected Kakashi was the author. Nobody knew Icha Icha as well as Kakashi. But when he witnessed Kakashi’s apparent full body blush (Whose blush reached their hands?!) while reading a confession scene, he doubted his first instinct. Naruto did not know if authors were embarrassed about their own stories but thinking back...if Kakashi would write a story, his main character would not be as straight forward, right? He would probably use it to understand his own feelings. Maybe? Jiraiya’s protagonist was a seducer, smooth and attractive. Not really characteristics Jiraiya had.

“Naruto, are you listening to me?”

“Sorry.”

Kakashi sighed. “I was saying that that public bath scene required a lot of...research. But the only person known for spying on women like that was Jiraiya-sama.”

“So the author has at least made an attempt to be sneaky about it?”

“Or he is a she and did not require a disguise but wrote from experience.” Kakashi could be sneaky about it. But something inside Naruto repelled the idea of Kakashi spying on women.

“So...we know nothing?”

“Seems like it.”

“Great.” Silence in which either were contemplating the implications. Meaning either they were really bad at information gathering or he was really good in hiding information. Or both. Which, again left them with nothing. “Well...I’ll be taking my leave then.” Naruto announced after a while, finishing his tea. Was there a limit of how much tea one should drink? In the past few weeks, Naruto certainly doubled or tripled his intake.

“Where to?”

“I need a new jumpsuit.” At Kakashi’s disbelieving look, Naruto laughed. “I’m not vain, look at me!” He stood and stepped around the table. “I’ve outgrown the pants, the shirt is stretching and honestly I’ve got tired of stitching up the stitches.” It was true. Wearing his orange jumpsuit, as beautiful as it was, had become a hassle. Just that morning, he had accidentally torn his pants just putting them on. Which destroyed only one of his pants but he was not stupid enough to think it would not happen again with another pair of the identical size.

Kakashi chuckled as his eyes roamed over Naruto. “You sure grew this past year.” The moment their eyes met, they averted them immediately. Kakashi clearly embarrassed for looking so shamelessly and Naruto flushed for offering so easily.

“Yeah, well. See you!” Naruto fled. It had not been an indecent look. It had not even been an overly interested look. But Kakashi _had looked_ _at him_. Why was that such a big deal? Naruto DID NOT KNOW!

  


Kakashi had an hour to himself. He took the time to berate himself. Checking out his former student was unacceptable. Technically the jounin had not checked Naruto out. What did that even mean? Checking someone out. Nope. He had just followed instructions and looked at him to witness the evidence of a helplessly outgrown jumpsuit. Which stretched over muscles and limps revealing a defined and toned body...maybe there was a limit to how much erotica one could read before becoming insane? Yes, he needed a break from his hobby.

Intent to find something else to do, Kakashi eagerly answered the door when a loud knock sounded through his apartment.

When he was greeted by Naruto’s body (still in his old jumpsuit), he hesitated.

“Fleshbag.” Ah, Kurama then. Now that he thought about it, the whisker marks were more prominent, the eyes slitted and red. Some of his bangs mysteriously stuck up like the ears of a fox.

“I must say, it’s not a nickname I appreciate much.”

“Kakashi.” The being of chakra allowed. “You wanted to talk about seals.”

“You are not assisting Naruto?”

“Choosing a new outfit?” Kurama barked out a laugh. “No. I listened to him whine when he figured out his jumpsuits were no longer being produced. His pink haired friend is there to help him.”

“Sakura.”

“I know her name.”

“Then why not use it?”

“Names have to be earned.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be. You were just a great projectile in the war.”

Kakashi blinked before chuckling. “You did throw me at Obito.”

“I’m not here to reminisce.”

“No, you were running away from a shopping trip.”

A snort was the answer Kakashi received. It was odd talking to Naruto’s face and yet not talking to it. The jounin shrugged. He would get used to it.

Except not. They were sitting at Kakashi’s kitchen table, heads bent over one of Minato’s notebooks. Apparently, Kurama had trouble reading the handwriting of the Fourth. Not really surprising. Minato had been known for many great things. A readable letter was not among those. Lucky for the both of them, Kakashi had mastered the skill to read his instructor’s handwriting.

When Kurama tried to explain how Naruto’s seals worked, they realized how they understood the practical side of the seal. What it did. However, they did not understand _why_ it did what it did. Which was not necessarily needed to know. One would not be able to change the effect based on the seal’s pattern alone but not everybody wanted to do that. Unfortunately for Kakashi, Kurama did want to understand the sealwork in its entirety. Forcing the jounin to assist by translating and providing paper and tint and a pen. In his own way, the fox was as stubborn as Naruto. Unrelenting until he got what he wanted. It was beyond Kakashi, how the two of them got along so well.

It was weird, watching Kurama studying. In other words, watching Naruto’s body bent over a theoretic text, reading, taking notes...and not whine about it. Naruto was an amazing shinobi. But he learned by doing. Descriptions of jutsu were lost on him. Which was why, he mostly turned to Kakashi in order to learn a new jutsu. The man who knew a thousand jutsu was the perfect instructor to show Naruto the handsigns and demonstrate the jutsu’s effect.

Naruto was an intuitive person. Not only was he fine-tuned on the feelings of others – always mindful of their story – he just felt the mechanics of chakra and its usage. While Sakura and Kakashi had spent years to understand chakra theoretically before being able to control and mold their chakra the way they did now, Naruto _just got it_. Not right away, but just by using it, he figured everything out that he needed to know.

“If you don’t mind, Kurama-san, I will go back to my training.” Kakashi declared, standing up. It was fascinating, seeing a being of chakra so focused on something. But he had in fact better things to do.

“Sure, go ahead.” Kurama waved carelessly at him. Not even acknowledging how Kakashi moved to one wall, walked it up until he was in the middle of the room’s ceiling. Sitting, Kakashi prepared to meditate.

Right that time, he was on a training-leave he had requested from Tsunade. After the rebuilding of Konohagakure, he had no time to adapt to the loss of Obito’s sharingan. Since the situation of the Five Nations had calmed down, Kakashi had felt comfortable enough to make such a request. He had been by no means defenseless. Kakashi was witty and skilled enough to fight without the sharingan. Without the constant drain of chakra and with the constant assistance of a second eye, he had to reevaluate his skill-set, fighting stance and find a substitution for his chidori. To tackle this task, Kakashi planned on starting with the basics and work his way up. Ultimately, his goal was to become stronger than he had been during the war. Even back then, he had known that he had not reached his full potential. Seeing his students surpass him filled him with pride. And eagerness not to be left behind. Kakashi would rather die than become a burden.

Sighing, Kakashi focused on his chakra flow. Concentrating the bare minimum to still stick to the ceiling, the jounin willed the flow to move faster and staunch in his finger tips. Moving the staunch from finger to finger. Lastly letting it circulate through his whole hand. Then dividing it to both hands. Arms. Shoulders while minimizing the flow in his fingers.

It sounded easy but the concentration it required to both stick to the ceiling and moving the rest of his chakra consciously was a feat not every jounin was able to accomplish. Sure, they used jutsu and techniques while jumping from tree to tree or fighting on water. But it was an ability they learned by accident. Perfect chakra control forced the ninja to feel and control their chakra without necessarily using it. Sakura’s strength of a hundred seal was nothing but the effect of Kakashi’s training. Being able to divide ones chakra to store one part and to use the other was was a highly delicate process.

Kakashi was not attempting to achieve the strength of a hundred seal, mind you. By perfecting his chakra control, he wanted to compensate for his low reserves.

“Kakashi.” Kurama interrupted him. Opening only his right eye, the jounin peered down on Naruto’s body. “Let me place chakra repressing seals on you. The additional strain will help you to increase your chakra reserves, too.

He let himself fall from the ceiling. Others might distrust Kurama. But Naruto was trusting him. To Kakashi, that alone was enough to trust that being of chakra as well. Kurama indeed placed weak repression seals on him. Kakashi was not familiar with them and therefore stayed on the floor. He was being cautious. Which proved to be the right choice. The seals did not cut him off from his chakra. It somewhat felt like an obstacle he had to push his chakra through. So when he tried to focus it in his feet and used too much chakra, miscalculating the strength he had to use to push, he bounced from the floor into the air, his hair was almost touching the ceiling. Yep, that would have hurt if he had shot off the other way. Kurama did not comment, seemingly engrossed in Minato’s notes again.

After an hour, Kakashi requested the seals to be released. He had a slight headache, a symptom for light chakra-exhaustion. Nevertheless, it had been a successful training session. He would feel the strain the next day and its benefits in the long run.

“I’ll teach you the pattern for the seal.” Kurama offered. Said and done, Kakashi prepared himself a snack while Kurama still read in his apartment. Interestingly enough, it never bothered Kakashi when Naruto stayed in his apartment and did his own thing. With Kurama, however, it felt strange. Perhaps he and Naruto were closer than Kurama and Kakashi? Most likely. While Kurama had known of Kakashi most of his life (being sealed in Kushina and Naruto), Kakashi just started to make his acquaintance. The fact that he was already comfortable around Kurama was in itself a surprise.

Kakashi’s musings were interrupted by loud and excited knocking at his front door. Why did Naruto return? They had made no further plans. He probably just wanted to meet up with Kurama.

“Kakashi! Check this out!” The genin barreled in, completely ignoring Kurama. Instead, he pulled two shirts out of a shopping bag. An orange hoodie with black accents and an identical one in grey. “I bought one for you, too!”

Kurama’s laughter sounded a lot like schadenfreude. “Matching pull-overs? How cute.”

“Laugh all you want, whenever I’m wearing it, you’ll be wearing it, too!” Naruto turned back to Kakashi, who had to mull over Naruto’s statement. “It’s way more comfortable than the jounin uniform!”

The jounin did not have the heart to refuse the present. The excitement was evident in Naruto’s eyes. “I’m supposed to wear the uniform.” He tried carefully nonetheless.

“You are supposed to wear the vest when you leave your apartment.” Naruto corrected. “Nobody said you need to wear the rest.”

“It’s not really comfortable, my shirt is still a compression shirt. Comfort is not really what I was aiming for with my...outfit.” He was really having this conversation, was he not?

“Yes, yes.” Naruto opened the zipper to let him see the hidden compartments and pockets and loops. He would be able to hide all the weapons and aids in that jacket, Kakashi was currently carrying around with him. “You can just wear it at home or when we’re together or something. Please?”

“Yes, Kakashi, please?” Kurama was happy for all the wrong reasons.

The sigh Kakashi allowed himself could not sound more defeated. “Fine.” He reached for the sweater.

Before Naruto handed it to him, he grinned mischievously. “Take it as a thank you gift for babysitting Kurama. I know, he can be a pain.”

“Your mistake is understandable because we exist in such a small proximity to one another.” Kurama gritted out. Clearly unamused by the comparison to a baby...or kit? “But the pain is you and I am the one who needed a break from babysitting you.”

“Same thing.” Naruto laughed. Almost evilly. Maybe they did spent too much time together? “You ran from me and turned to Kakashi-sensei for comfort.”

The silent second Kurama did not reply might as well count spluttering. “I. DID NOT.”

Kakashi decided to intervene. As soon as the two of them ran out of retorts, they would get physical and play fight in his apartment, he just knew it. “Ma, ma.” He tried to pacify them. “Let’s just say, the two of you needed a break from each other?” He chuckled. “And if you conversation just now reflects whats going on in your mind-scape, I’d say it’s a well deserved break.”

“It’s not that bad, you know.” Naruto smiled. “It’s like always having someone to talk to.”

Kurama blushed. Then smirked. “Someone who understands you. And now that I spend some time with him myself, I must say, he is indeed and I quote a lot of fun, you know?”

Kakashi and Kurama watched Naruto flush red. When Kurama once again opened his mouth, Naruto flung a kunai at his chest. Poof. The fox let himself (itself) be hit and Naruto’s shadow clone dispersed.

Silence.

Kakashi coughed. “Thank you...”

“FOR THE SWEATER!” Naruto (still bright red) interrupted, shoved said sweater into Kakashi’s chest and ran to his door while shouting. “YOUR WELCOME. SEE YOU LATER!” The door fell closed.

“Thank you for the compliment. Right back at you.” Kakashi murmured, smiling at the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays :-)


	5. I see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I see you**

They had not spoken again after Naruto leaving abruptly. How long ago had that been? Two weeks? One? A few days? All Naruto knew was how boring Konoha had become. Usually he would go out for lunch with Sakura or train a little with Sai. Play shogi with Shikamaru. But the three of them were busy these days.

Sakura had branched out from her general medical training. Combat related, she was focusing on all kinds of poison having her travel to and fro from Sunagakure at least once a month. Then she started training to become a psychiatrist. In a private moment she had confided Naruto in her motivation. Growing up, she had not understood how traumatic the childhood of Naruto and Sasuke and even Kakashi must have been. But she understood that now. She understood that sometimes it was not about healing it was about listening. She wanted to do both. Sakura regretted bitterly how she had never been a support to Sasuke or Naruto or even Kakashi when they were growing up. She could not change that now but she could be a support for the next generation. Naruto was proud and did nothing to hide it.

Sai was away instating Jiraiya’s network of spies. The former root agent was an odd choice to go with, judging from who the spies had worked previously with. But Tsunade had insisted, claiming it would do Sai some good to travel. Therefore Sai was seldom in Konoha. If he was, he spent most of his time with Ino.

Shikamaru had decided he wanted to become Naruto’s assistant when the blond became Hokage. So most of his time he was spending with Shizune and in a library. Naruto was spending time with Tsunade, learning the ropes of sitting in that chair. Somehow Naruto suspected the work of an assistant was a lot harder than the work of being Hokage. Like Shizune, Shikamaru would not only have to deal with politics but with the little eccentrics of the Hokage.

Naruto was by no means jobless. Iruka had dumped the whole curricula for both chunin and jounin exams on him. Expecting him to work through them. Ebisu was training him on the basics. He trained with Gai and Genma was trying to teach him... something. Naruto guessed Genma wanted him to be able to resist...temptation. Apparently he was proficient in the ways of silent killing and had worked a while as a spy specializing in seducing. Which was just weird to imagine. Now, Genma was the head of the Hokage’s protection squad because of his fighting skills but also for his ability to ‘sniff out gas leaks’, as he had said so himself. Whatever that meant. Although, Naruto somehow sympathized with Gai now. With a closet pervert like Ebisu and a Genma who made sex into an interrogation and assassination techniques as teammates not to exclude the best friend Kakashi who read porn openly, you either became different or drown in their perversion.

So yes, Naruto was busy but that was _work_. He wanted to play a little, too. Sure, he could focus and work on one thing only until he passed out. But he only found that kind of motivation when it was necessary. When he had to catch up to Sasuke in order to bring him back or when he had to master sage mode to protect Konoha.

Now, Sasuke was back, Konoha was safe. By no means did he neglect his training, he constantly grew stronger but he needed something to distract himself just a little. He was not like Sai or Shikamaru who could concentrate on one thing only. Sakura had found herself three projects to work on to have some kind of variety. Recently, all Naruto did was train to be Tsunade’s successor.

The past weeks, Naruto had not realized how much time he spend with Kakashi. And now he had no excuse to turn up at the jounin’s doorstep. Provided he needed a reason to spend time with Kakashi. The final installment of Icha Icha was on its way, sure, they had not figured out who the author might be but considering how little information they had, a meeting would be futile. Maybe he did not need a reason? Naruto visited Sakura and Shikamaru just for the heck of it after all. Except not anymore because they were busy. Maybe Kakashi was busy, too?

‘ _ **Did you fall on your head?’**_ Kurama’s voice drew him into his mind-scape. _**‘This taking you far too long.’**_

‘ _What if he minds?’_

‘ _ **The guy who enters every house through a window? Sure, he will take offense.’**_ The fox huffed at the silence. _**‘If I remember correctly, you banged at his door tirelessly so he would pay you attention. What brought this change?’**_

‘ _He should want to spend time with me.’_

‘ _ **Are you being shy?’**_ Laughter roared through his head. _**‘What are you, a virgin?’**_ Another round of laughter. _**‘Don’t answer that. I know, you are.’**_

‘ _Nobody likes you because you’re an ass.’_

‘ _ **Speaking of a nice ass. You know, I could just take over and seduce Kakashi myself.’**_ Kurama lifted one paw as he was hit by one wave of killing intent. _**‘Cool down idiot. I’m joking. I have no interest in procreating with your kind. I’m a being of chakra and no immature god.’**_

‘ _Then what gives, Kurama?!’_

‘ _ **Just pointing out that you might hesitate to claim Kakashi. Fine by me. Nothing beats a slow and thorough courting. It makes the act so much more intense. But retracting yourself completely from his life just opens the field for potential competitors. I say, you pull yourself together, slap that idiotic confidence back into your head and go look for him.’**_ At Naruto’s hesitation, Kurama hissed. _**‘This isn’t all about courting and claiming, right? You wanted to be his friend. He might need someone who sees in him more than a hero and someone openly refusing the Hat.’**_

That was true. As much as he liked Kakashi and had not yet explored the meaning of said like, Kakashi was first and foremost his friend (Courting and claiming sounded just terrifying. Do not think about ‘the act’). So Naruto grinned. _‘Thank you.’_ And laughed when Kurama started finding excuses for his prep-talk.

  


Naruto found Kakashi on one of the training grounds. The farthest away, unlikely to damage anything but a forest...at least, there had been a forest. And Naruto did not exactly find Kakashi by chance. Sure, he had started to look for him at the training grounds but what drew him to that specific one was an explosion coming from said field.

Now, explosions on training fields were not uncommon since, well, _training_. Since Naruto sensed an explosive wave of lightening chakra, different from Sasuke’s because it felt clear and pure not at all dark and stained, Naruto pretty much was led to Kakashi by his own chakra.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto approached the jounin carefully. He stood in the middle of the clearing, obviously proud of his accomplishment. Grinning madly underneath his mask and all.

“Naruto!” The uncharacteristically excited greeting made Naruto stop. Okay. Maybe he fell into another dimension where Kakashi was a happy go lucky character and Gai worshiped autumn. “I’m fine, sorry for the explosion. I did not intend it to get that much out of control.”

“It being?” Shoot, was he changing, too? How could Kakashi talk more than Naruto?

“A lightening bolt of course.” Kakashi seemed to pick up on his weariness. “I’ve been trying to develop a new lightening technique. Seeing the training finally bear fruits, I got excited.”

Naruto relaxed visibly. He got that. Training was cool and all but not having a physical reaction to all the effort was tiring. He had not thought, Kakashi was feeling the same way. Go figure. “So, you’re finished?”

A chuckle. “Of course not. I understood how I can ‘shoot’ safely lightening chakra out of my hand without the need of a weapon or conductor. It’s not effective in battle yet.”

“Looks effective enough to me.” Naruto muttered watching the once upon forest.”

“As I said, I cannot control it well enough yet. It still uses too much chakra. But it’s something.” Kakashi swept out his book. “So, what brings you around?”

“The trees cried for help but, alas, I failed them. The damage has been done.”

That earned him an unimpressed side-look. “Poetic. Instead of taking revenge, how about lunch?”

“I’m not a fan of revenge.” Naruto replied thoughtfully. “So...how about lunch and then a spar?”

“Deal.” Kakashi smiled.

  


Lunch was uneventful. They went for ramen just because.

“So what have you been up to these days?” Kakashi had his book in front of his face again while eating. It certainly seemed healthier than gulping the food down in one go. Upon commenting, Kakashi had just snorted.

“Gai-sensei, Ebisu-sensei and Genma-sensei are training with me.” Naruto answered between heavy slurps and gulps without chewing. Maybe he did deserve that snort.

“Is that so? In what?”

“Because I’m shit in gen-jutsu, Gai-sensei is training me in recognizing and breaking them. Genma is supposed to train me in politics...but it just seems to drift to how to sweet talk and how to recognize sweet talk and act accordingly. Ebisu-sensei wants me to ‘finally master the basics’. As he puts it. Ah, and Shizune-san, Tsunade-baachan and Iruka-sensei teach me about politics and all.”

“So your on a training leave, too?” Did Kakashi give off an aura of displeasure?

“Yes, two days ago, Ebisu-sensei dragged me after a mission into baa-chan’s office and complained. Apparently, if I continue to use my techniques wrongly, they will be no salvation. Therefore, it was the Hokage’s duty to take me off the mission roster in order to save me from certain death. Or something.” Naruto laughed. “I’ve never seen him so disrespectful. Baa-chan was completely terrified.”

“I can imagine.” Came the disinterested reply.

“Are you jealous?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kakashi’s book was now covering his whole face, his whole body faced away. Naruto grinned. His former instructor was jealous.

“Of course, I’m being ridiculous.” He tried to sooth. “You would not be jealous of Gai-sensei. Probably the only person in Konoha who is able to resist gen-jutsu without fine chakra-control. Something you have mastered but neither Gai-sensei nor I are capable of mastering. Or Genma-sensei, the social flower with lots and lots of experiences from social gatherings and parties and diplomatic adventures and...whatever he did as a spy. Or Ebisu-sensei the one you recommended to me as even superior to you in matters of basics?”

The tenseness in Kakashi’s posture lasted a minute longer before it relaxed again. “Maa, if you put it that way.” Icha Icha was still firmly in front of Kakashi. If Naruto did not know it better, he was pouting. Cute.

“Doesn’t matter, right. Because you’re not jealous.” He chuckled. “Plus, there is no need, right? I looked for you for no reason at all but to spend time with you.”

Kakashi lowered the book with a sigh, mask covering the lower part of his face. “Sometimes I wished you wouldn’t be this perceptive.”

“I find it’s the best way to deal with emotional stunted people.”

“Now you’re just mocking little old me.”

“So, are you denying the method or the assertion of you being weird?”

Kakashi laughed quietly. “Neither, actually.” Continuing to snicker, he added. “Although, I find it rich coming from you. Running from me and all.”

“I don’t see a problem. I’m basically sharing my body with a fox made of chakra. Nobody possibly believes I’m a socially adapted being.” They laughed again.

It was somehow soothing, bickering with Kakashi. Being fully aware of the good-humor of it all.

  


Soon they met up on a different training field. One which still head living trees on it. They split briefly for Naruto who was wearing the orange sweater he had gifted Kakashi in gray at lunch, into his field clothes. Of course – _of course_ , Naruto arrived at an empty field, having to wait for Kakashi.

Time passed while Naruto readied traps and easy exploding seals. To be greeted by a running Kakashi, rushing towards him. Seeing the green spandex shortly behind Kakashi, Naruto sighed. Apparently, this was now their thing. Being interrupted by Gai’s and Kakashi’s rivalry.

He had expected them to stop in front of him, the challenge being a race or something. Just for Kakashi to create a mud wall in which Gai ran head first, cursing (youthfully, probably).

“Run!” Kakashi shouted, passing him to jump into a nearby tree. Out of instinct, Naruto obeyed the alarmed instruction, leaping into the trees right behind Kakashi.

“WHY?!” He shot back nonetheless.

“Good, you placed traps.” Kakashi changed directions, throwing him an orange leg warmer.

“Sorry, what am I looking at?” Naruto caught it and almost fell off the branch, at the surprisingly heavy accessory.

“He wanted a challenge, I told him, I had plans. He whined and now we’re trying to keep his leg warmers from him for at least an hour while he’s allowed to run at full speed.” They heard an explosion not far behind them.

“Sure. That sounds completely reasonable.”

“Glad, you agree.” Kakashi shot him a grin and Naruto sighed again. Sure, this was not exactly how this spar was supposed to go. He quickly turned to throw several kunai with exploding seals attached to them. They embedded themselves into several trees, consequently causing several explosions. If Gai was as fast as Lee had been during the chuunin exams, they would need a better plan than running.

If Team Kakashi knew one thing, it was that Gai was capable of making Kakashi act out of character. Truly and by all means, out of character. Participating in silly races, using pans and other kitchen utilities as makeshift weapons to stall the other in reaching the top of the Hokage monument. Or eating as much sushi as possible until one of them got sick. Kakashi was quiet and slightly annoying, reading his porn and being late all the time. His witty remarks aside, the jounin was not at all easy going or lazy. Naruto had seen him standing in front of the memorial stone for hours. Just to take another mission that he thought of as too dangerous for others. Arguably, Kakashi was one of the best shinobi of Konoha and was most likely a valid choice for most of the missions. But Naruto doubted, the Hokage truly needed Kakashi for as many missions as he took back in the day.

“I’m still waiting for your shadow clones.”

“What for?”

“To confuse him, Naruto.”

“Oh!” Said and done, twenty clones appeared ten of which changed into Kakashi. They saluted and split up. “Why hasn’t he caught up yet?”

“He had to count to thousand before coming after me. Another thousand after meeting up with you.”

Another poof and two of Kakashi’s shadow clones appeared. One changed into Naruto while the original summoned Pakkun. Who looked thoroughly unimpressed but obediently followed Kakashi’s clones as an additional distraction.

Whenever Kakashi and Gai had a competition, Kakashi seemed lighter. More relaxed. As if whatever stress and worry had accumulated over the weeks had just left him. Hearing Gai’s mock-agitated scream and receiving the memory of his surprised yet excited face when one of the clones just dispersed in front of him, Naruto somehow understood why. Maybe it was the quiet laughter next to him, as they quickly made their way to break into Gai’s place, that added to his own grin and lifted his spirits he had not even realized had been down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry? I'm somewhat disappointed in this chapter. But in my defense, I realized I made a big mistake in my timeline and struggled to find a solution to it. You do not feel it in this particular chapter but this fic is going to be a lot longer than I originally planned. I mean, I could just change the first chapter but...well...I would rather not. :D 
> 
> Oh! Thank you so much for your support! I know, I do not reply to all of them, but I cherish every single comment.


	6. I got you covered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

# I got you covered

For as bright and loud Naruto could be,  Kakashi had not exactly expected  him to  be  led to him by a shouting match between Konohamaru and Naruto. 

“Boss, you need to hide us from Tsunade-sama!” Funny, now that Kakashi thought about it, Konohamaru’s team addressed Naruto as their boss...like his own pack addressed Kakashi as theirs. 

“I told you, you know all my hiding spots!”

“I told you, I don’t believe you!” So, that was the next generation of chuunin and jounin, yes? Not at all impressive. Konohamaru seemed to have potential. But was too brash and loud to be allowed in any serious work. Then again, so had Naruto been.

Kakashi  did, however, expect the glaring when he bravely interrupted  their argument.

“Maaa, what’s this ruckus about?” He observed the strategic position of Team Ebisu. Konohamaru in front, right before Naruto, Moegi stuck close to her teammate, looking over Konohamaru’s left shoulder. In careful observation of the front and their left side. Udon’s back was pressed against Moegi’s. He watched their back and the right side. Impressive enough. They would be able to spot potential threats and inform each other quickly. They were guarded without looking overly fearful. 

“What is it to you, Kakashi-san?” Konohamaru turned slightly towards him. The jounin was standing in front of Udon. Which probably was their weak spot. Two potential threats in front and the back who were able to grab them front, back, left and right. The leader of the team seemed to catch up this, too. Judging from him narrowing eyes and hostile posture. No offense taken. That awareness and control was still impressive.

A s a sign of good-will, Kakashi moved around the chunin team to stand beside Naruto. “Nothing, really.” He reassured them. “ I just have business with Naruto as well.”

“You’ll have to wait then!” Konohamaru retorted to be hit lightly by Moegi. 

“Be a little more respectful!”

“What? It’s true. We were here first.”

“And I told you.” Naruto piped in again. “I don’t have more hiding spots, baa-chan does not know of. Why do you need to hide anyway?”

T here was a short pause in which  Moegi and Udon seemed to silently discuss whether to  confess or not while Konohamaru  glared at Kakashi and Naruto.  Just a tap on the chuunin shoulder was enough to  convey the result.

“Tsunade-sama has been interrogating Moegi for a while now.” Konohamaru started slowly, reluctantly. “She started using wood style and suddenly everyone is all over her and want to know how and why and since when. We just want a break...”

A t the very least that made sense.  The only known wood style user was Tenzo.  Who had not come to  his elemental affinity naturally...oh. It was an open secret in Konoha that Tenzo had been the result of one of Orochimaru’s experiments.  An open secret  inside the ranks of the most trusted shinobi. To which  the Sarutobi-clan belonged.  Konohamaru had to know of  Tenzo – being one of Naruto’s teammates – and about his story.  Having a teammate capable of using wood style and  some powerful people  who were apparently quite interested in her.  By the look of it, the chunin had told his teammates about his suspicion.  They wanted to protect Moegi. Well.

“I know a place, nobody will look for you.” Kakashi offered off-handedly. “Follow me.” He easily guided them – Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon and Naruto – through Konoha, avoiding busy streets and trying to remain in civilian districts as to avoid shinobi contact. When they arrived at the memorial stone, Kakashi pointed at the memorial stone. “Hide behind that.”

“Why?”

“This is a grave-yard. As such, nobody wants to bother the dead. They visit the ones they miss and leave. Nobody, not even the Hokage dares to disturb its purpose by looking for some runaway brats.”

“We’re not defecting...” Moegi weakly murmured.

“Of course not. But being special does always comes with responsibilities one might not be able to handle. It’s okay to hide from time to time.” Kakashi shrugged. “I hide a lot. Just don’t forget that Tsunade-sama does not mean harm. Doubt is a powerful reminder of our own agency but should not replace trust.” He motioned Naruto to follow him. 

Who was stopped by Moegi. “I’m sorry.”  She let go and ducked behind the memorial stone.  Leaving an utterly confused Naruto behind. O H .  Kakashi had to  change his assessment of  the  chunin. If they were all that  clever, the y would do just fine. 

  


N aruto managed to keep quiet for a solid five minutes. “ WHAT THE HELL?!” 

“I think you need to specify that statement.” Kakashi led them towards the Hokage tower. 

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!”

“Your friends requested a hiding spot and I provided them one.”

“Why did they need one in the first place?”

“As they told you, Moegi-san’s wood affinity has been noticed and has been drawing attention to their team. They needed a break from that.”

Kakashi waved some jounin he knew on staircase to Tsunade’s office.

“Kakashi-sensei, if you do not tell me right now, what is going on, I will tell you who will end up with Mina, And I will do it loudly with context and everything.”

“Maaa, so mean.” Kakashi chuckled. “How about you try figuring it out yourself? I’ll help. It has to do with Moegi’s affinity.”

“You don’t say.” Naruto grumbled. Kakashi requested a meeting with Tsunade and was told to _wait_ by an evilly grinning Shizune. Surely she was not as petty as to take revenge for every time he had made them wait? No, she surely was. Did not matter, he would prefer Naruto being up to date anyways before confronting the Hokage. “I mean isn’t it great that she has such a unique affinity?”

“It is. Only the First Hokage and Tenzo are known wood style users.”

“Kurama is calling me stupid again.”

“Now, don’t cheat.”

“I wasn’t going to!”

“Before Tenzo, Konohagakure was desperate for another wood style user.”

“Why?”

“You cannot guess?”

“Well...no?”

“The sharingan and wood style have something in common, which is…?”

“The two founders of Konoha used either the sharingan or wood style?”

“Very good what else?” A frown was his answer. “How is Kurama doing by the way? Still trying to break out?”

“Break out, what – OH!” Kakashi truly believed Naruto to be a genius in his own right. Please stress here _in his own right_. “But that’s not necessary now, is it?”

“No. But Team Ebisu’s concern is rather understandable, right? They fear for your safety and suddenly one of them is able to restrain you. It must look like a betrayal to them.”

“THAT’S STUPID! Yamato-taicho is a friend of mine, too!”

“Sure. Who you got to know because he was ordered to keep an eye on you.”

“So...you were, too?”

“I don’t have the sharingan.”

“Anymore.”

“I don’t know the reason for Lord Third to make me your genin instructor.”

“But you can’t deny it?”

“As I cannot confirm it either.” Watching Naruto sulk a little was quite satisfying. The two of them leaned against the wall opposite of the Hokage’s office. Still waiting to be granted entry. “Does it really matter how and why we got to know each other? I looked for you, helped you friends and after talking to Lady Tsunade how about we go for lunch? Point being, I would not be able to restrain Kurama-san right now and I’m sticking around.”

Naruto grumble was unintelligible. Then. “You would find a way to stall Kurama, I’m sure.”

Kakashi mourned his lonely days. When neither Gai nor Naruto existed in his life. When emotions and _talking_ were reduced to the bare minimum. When he had not to go the extra mile, to affirm their relationship. In situations like this he missed Asuma. Not overly emotional. Self-confident. No social anxiety originating in a difficult childhood where everyone just shunned you and who had not grown to have those episodes in which you doubt your friends in a desperate measure to confirm your self-worth. Yep, that Asuma. Now, to be fair, Kakashi strongly believed that everybody had those episodes of self-hatred. “Naruto.” He started gravely. Already blushing. “Would you like to be my friend?”

Silence as an answer. Kakashi stubbornly faced the door, arms crossed. His posture carefully mimicking carelessness. While the mask would hide his embarrassment mostly, he had no doubt that one could spot the red patches on his cheek.

“Yes.” Naruto murmured at last and Kakashi relaxed.

Still, the silence they fell into was uncomfortable. Unwilling to break the silence but sensing Naruto’s tenseness, Kakashi decided to be, once again, the bigger man. He has been just that three times already just that one day. “See, still here.”

Naruto’s groan chased away the unhappy feeling. “So am I. Please let it go?”

“Never.” Kakashi sang. Naruto sighed. Their silence that they fell into afterward was companionable.

Kakashi did not keep track on the time they were waiting. Having been on a team with Obito had taught him that watching the clock tick just made the time drag slowly and uselessly. He was reading while Naruto had closed his eyes. Judging from his fluctuating chakra, he was conversing with Kurama. Obviously, his team had learned the same lesson as Kakashi since he always made them wait.

“Kakashi, Naruto.” Shizune left the Hokage’s office. “Tsunade-sama is expecting you.”

  


“What a rare pleasure.” Tsunade stated, smiling. “What can I do for you?”

Kakashi and Naruto shared a look. The Hokage was way too polite for this being a safe zone. “We encountered Team Ebisu a while ago.” Kakashi reported.

“You would not happen to know where they were headed to, now would you?”

“I do.”

“And I would like to know why one of my jounin knew about their status and still proceeded to hide them from me, giving slip to two of my anbu teams no less?” Well. At least they knew why they were in danger.

“I would much more enjoy to talk about their fear of being experimented on and being used.”

“Excuse me?”

“Moegi Kazamatsuri is not exactly fond of the attention she is getting recently.”

“Wood affinity is rare.”

“So much so that Konoha tried to force it’s occurrence once.”

“Are you suggesting, we experimented on her?”

“I am merely stating that she feels like you might have, Hokage-sama.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“As was the need for a wood-style user because of the nine-tails?”

“You should know this is not the reason for our interest.”

“What I know and do not know is not important. Rather, what Moegi-san is knowing or not knowing.”

“Fine, tell me, where she is.”

“No.”

“Are you disobeying your Hokage’s orders?”

“Quite the contrary. As per your orders I am following the protocol of no-confidence.” Tsunade had issued a law that allowed a shinobi who was doubting the good intentions of a superior officer to disobey. Something like Danzo’s Root was not allowed to reform. Since Danzo’s only superior had been the Hokage, who had done nothing about Root’s activity, every shinobi of rank was supposed to be monitored top-down and bottom-up.

“Just...” Naruto butted in because Tsunade seemed ready to throw something. “Why are you so interested in Moegi-chan?”

“We always assumed that elemental affinities were a matter of heritage. Like lightening was especially strong in the Hatake clan or wind in the Uzumaki clan. Mutations like Sasuke’s lightening were possible because of generations and generations of shinobi procreating. But Moegi-san is civilian born. It somehow disproves what we have held as basic knowledge.” Tsunade waved, annoyed. “So, yes. We are interested in Moegi-san in a scientific way. I get it.” She called for Shizune. When the brunet entered, she asked her to fetch Ebisu. When the assistant left, she dismissed Kakashi and Naruto.

  


They went for ramen. After a while, Naruto asked. “Are your conversations always like that?”

“Like what?”

“Short accusing sentences shot to and fro?”

Kakashi chuckled. “I guess.”

“I did not know you disliked her.”

“What are you saying? I do not dislike her. Although I admit it might look like that to an outsider. Quite the contrary, actually. She likes to keep meetings short and efficient and I like to come to the point. As a result our conversations while on duty are quite short.”

“And off duty?”

“We talk about Jiraiya-sama, play cards, something like that.”

“You like gambling?”

“Well, who am I to say no to the legendary sucker and refuse the chance to earn a little extra money.”

“You’re the worst.”

“I try.” Naruto snorted and sobered up right after. “You think that’s really why baa-chan is so interested in Moegi-chan? Because she could stop me from going rampage?”

“She says otherwise.”

“She could be lying.”

Kakashi stood, waiting for Naruto to pay their lunch who complied, grumbling. While they walked towards the river just outside of Konoha, Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, flipping a page. “As I said before.” He started. “Doubt is a powerful reminder of our agency but should not replace trust. Yes, wood affinity has the potential to restrain you, even imprison you. But it would not be exactly _you_ being restrained or imprisoned. It would be Kurama-san who had to have taken over to go on a rampage as you put it.” Another hum. “Now the interesting question is not whether Tsunade-sama plans on using Moegi-chan. The interesting question is do you think it is necessary?”

“Why would that be more interesting?”

“Because it decides what you are doubting. Are you doubting Tsunade-sama’s trust in your abilities and judgment or your bond with Kurama-san?”

A suffering sigh. “Now he’s shouting at me, thanks.”

“Or.” Kakashi continued, ignoring Naruto’s remark. “Are you doubting you of being worthy their trust?”

“Now he’s laughing at me again.”

“The funny thing with ‘trustworthiness’ is that it is not all about the actions you take. It’s about your character. It’s a virtue, you might say. We ascribe others this virtue not because they have convinced us intentionally with an argument. Or because they act once or twice like they are trustworthy. On the contrary it’s the way they live their life that _inspires_ trust.” Aiming for his favorite tree, Kakashi led Naruto down the river.

  


“As long as I am true to myself, I’m worthy of their trust?” Naruto asked eventually. Kakashi sat underneath the tree, reading and enjoying the sound of leaves rustling and water rushing. Naruto had stuck his feet in the river, laying on his back he stared at the sky. “I can do that.”

“I am sure you can.”

Naruto did not thank him. Just let the moment pass to jump onto another subject. “So, why were you looking for me before?”

“We’ve been convinced that Kamaboko-san could be anybody. But I think he has to be from the Fire country.”

“Why?”

“I’ve done a little research and came across one particular book from Suna.” Kakashi threw the book he had been reading towards Naruto.

“You hid the book behind an Icha Icha cover?” A grin. “You really do care about your reputation.” A long pause in which Naruto skimmed through the book. Kakashi entertained himself with an actual Icha Icha edition. “You’re basing your assumption on the setting?” Naruto guessed.

“Yes.”

“Could be a coincidence?”

“Have you every once thought of sand the way it is depicted in the book on page 12?”

“’Every grain of sand, a memory. A precious one. A sad one. Did not matter.’” Naruto started reciting. “Did not matter because it was not. Sand was not a memory. Neither precious nor sad. It was a symbol. A grain itself may seem insignificant. But put together, it had form. Of something precious. Something sad. Something worth protecting. Something that would remember you. An image, ingrained into the sand.” Naruto cocked his head. “Well...no?”

“Exactly. Then again, read Icha Icha Dating.” Kakashi took a deep breath. “’Leaves, branches, the trunk. Trees standing next to one another. Watching me and the others, judging our worthiness. Silent but caring. They protected us as we protect our children. They watched us grow like we watch our children grow. They stood silently, watching and protecting. One day, we would leave this side of the world. A world we wanted to be safe for our children. A world they felt safe in. May these trees be my witness. I will fight for a world for which my children will be proud. In which the rustling of the leaves meant nothing but a breeze of comfort. Nothing but the gentle note, Welcome home.’”

“That’s just as cheesy.” Naruto said.

“It is not...” Kakashi gulped down the argument. “Regardless, which passage do you empathize more with?”

“I like trees, too.” He replied. “And I guess it’s a nice way of saying protecting the next generation. The sand thing sounds just weird. Like I’m trampling on their symbol every time I visit Suna.”

“Exactly. I believe, admittedly it’s just a hunch, the author we are working with at least grew up in the Fire Nation.”

“It’s not like your hunches were ever baseless.” Naruto mumbled thoughtfully. “So, what do you propose?”

“We’ve been able to narrow down the authors origins. I think at this point we cannot do much else. Apart from reading local literature that is.”

“Why?”

“Even in the land of Fire we are faced with local differences. Like the idiom. What we want to do now, is to understand in which environment Kamaboko-san lives in. Which we will achieve by learning as much of our fine Nation as possible. After that, we’ll see.”

“Sooooo, more reading.”

“Yes.”

“You look like, you’ve already made a list.”

“Maybe.”

“We should have never started this madness.”

“It will be fun.” Kakashi handed Naruto a list of ten books from five different parts of the Land of Fire. “We’ll read everything on this list and discuss our thoughts about this on a later date. Here.” Kakashi produced a scroll. “Every book on the list is sealed in here.”

Naruto looked terrified. “You’re really having fun doing all this.”

Kakashi just smiled. Sensing Ebisu coming their way, his chakra fluctuating wildly, he refrained from responding verbally.

“Kakashi-san. Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama has informed me that you might know the whereabouts of my students?” He greeted them, pushing his glasses up. The only indication of him being nervous.

“For what reason are you looking for them?”

“We were assigned a mission.”

“Rank?”

“A.”

“At the memorial stone.”

“Thank you for your assistance.” Ebisu left without another word, hurrying into the direction of the graveyard.

Silence. “What?”

“Tsunade-sama sent them on a mission to grant them their wish. A break from her. Ebisu-san is in charge because firstly they trust him and secondly he trusts them. It’s the perfect starting point to talk about their insecurities with a person who is not as heavily...involved as we are. I trust Ebisu-san to take care of their worries and restore their confidence in Tsunade-sama.”

“Sure, you’re not fitted to be Hokage, my ass.” Naruto grumbled. “You’re playing them already like you are Hokage.”

“I’m not playing them.” Kakashi corrected, still smiling. “I’m just estimating their reasoning, compare it to my goals and adjust my actions accordingly.”

“You are worse than a manipulative Hokage. You’re like Shikamaru.”

“Which is why you will be the Hokage and Shikamaru and I will assist you.”

“You will?”

“Sometimes you are as dense as you look.”

“HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. My RL schedule is insane. I missed last week's deadline because I was busy and so disappointed with the chapter that I started over. Now I am happy I did. I think it's better than the last chapters (not good per se, but we're getting there).
> 
> Nevertheless, due to my schedule, I will not be able to update regularily. I will try once a month but...well. No promises. BUT! I am working on an April Fool's story (which kinda got from a one shot into a four shot) so that's something to look forward to. I think.


	7. I’m on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

# Chapter 7 I’m on a mission

Everyday life caught up to them eventually. Since Ebisu left with his team, Tsunade had put Naruto back in the mission roster while Kakashi’s training leave had ended. Apparently Kakashi’s request to extend said leave had been rejected. Kakashi had not told Naruto so but the genin suspected the jounin had not yet finished his new jutsu. Which had to be the reason for Kakashi’s camping on the training fields the last few days of his leave.

He himself was not all that happy about missions as well. First of all he had wanted some more time with Kakashi. Neither had he discovered whether the other man was actually interested in him nor had he decided whether or not he was interested in Kakashi. No doubt, it was comfortable to be with him. But so was being with Sakura and Shikamaru.

Kurama had made a good point saying he would not be able to force anything between them. Just to refute his statement by laughing at him because forcing himself on others was kind of Naruto’s whole deal.

He had been assigned to a mission with Team Shikamaru. Objective: Assisting Team Shino who had sent a distress signal via insects. Apparently, they were being followed but were unable to determine by whom or by how many. Sending Ino as a sensor, Shikamaru as a tactician and Naruto as a sage allowed them to make an estimation of the threat as soon as they caught up to Team Shino. Ino would be able to at least feel the presence of their pursuers and Naruto would know whether they were some unlikely remains of Kaguya’s time. Shikamaru would take over and decide their next move. Chouji was backup force.

“How long can you maintain sage mode?” Shikamaru asked, tending to the fire. They were at least five days away from their objective and tried to save their energy for the potential threat ahead. Ino and Chouji left to hunt while Shikamaru and Naruto had built and secured their campsite.

“You know how long. One day more or less.”

“With clones?”

“Two to three. It’s difficult because they would need to meditate, be protected and concentrated. Plus they cannot just randomly start or stop. Neither they nor I know when I need them the most. Which means they would need to stop eating and drinking for two to three days.”

“I see.” Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. “If you gather nature chakra, you lit up like a candle – at least it looks like that to a sensor. To others it feels like something is pulling chakra in your direction. Too obvious to quietly assist anyone. Troublesome, but we will need to predict when and where we will meet up with Shino and the others. It should be fine when you are in sage mode, so half a day before meeting up, you’ll have to meditate.”

“Understood.”

Two days into their mission, another insect landed on Shikamaru’s cigarette. Tapping hurriedly in morse code, it announced the disappearance of their pursuers. Shikamaru looked up to the sun and then into the general direction of Team Shino. “We’ll meet up with them anyway.” Shikamaru decided. Being used to his secrecy, they nodded and jumped back into the trees, leaping from branch to branch, only slightly relieved by the insects announcement.

“Closing in.” Ino announced after a few more hours. Shikamaru motioned them to slow down, creating a defensive diamond formation with him in front, Choji and Naruto – who had been ordered to change into sage mode just in case - behind him and Ino in the rear. When Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru came into view, Naruto gave a silent motion to Shikamaru, to clear the Team from evil intentions. “What did you do now, dog face?” Ino shouted a little too loud, relaying to her teammates that no one else was close.

Finally, Shikamaru gave his test. “Stay strong.” He greeted Team Shino.

“For the king is weak.” Shino answered apathetically. In Konoha, everyone knew the go to jounin squad leaders: Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Gai. Every other squad leader had a standard recognition phrase, but those five were known to have their own. They were only sent on retrieving mission when and if Tsunade truly thought the team in danger or possibly being a danger. So every chunin squad leader had to be able to answer any recognition phrase.

“It’s good to see you guys.” Chouji said, breaking formation by jumping towards them. “I almost ran out of snacks.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Shino responded, still apathetically. “Why? Because you always pack for a mission twice as long than announced. When we requested help we were a month away from Konoha. However, it took you less than a week to meet up with us. You must have packed for eight weeks but only needed to pack for one...”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kiba interrupted. Unaware of Shino’s annoyed side-glance. “Can we go back to business. We were shadowed on our way back from the Country of Lightening until we reached the Fire Country borders.”

“Yes.” Shikamaru confirmed, already turning. “We’ll talk while running. Shino, report.” As they hurried after Shikamaru, Shino spoke calmly about the unidentified individuals.

They had noticed only by chance because his insects had scouted the area and discovered an unfamiliar chakra signature. Trying to seem unsuspecting they continued on their way home slowly. The pursuer had done nothing but had somehow multiplied the next time Shino had sent out his insects. Multiplied in like the exact same signature. Upon hearing his insect’s report, Shino had immediately sent it to Tsunade with a request for assistance. Since the first insect, he had sent one every hour in case the first and the others had been intercepted. The problem really was, that Team Shino knew of the pursuer but they did not know whether or not the pursuer knew about them knowing.

“Good job.” Shikamaru said after Shino’s report. “We’ve received a swarm of about 720. Your father confirmed them being yours. They are waiting for you at the Aburame compound.”

Shino nodded. Almost imperceptibly his shoulders slumped in relief, but Naruto caught it anyway.

“Wh-what are we going to do?” Hinata asked from the rear. As far as possible, they had widened their diamond formation. Shino and Shikamaru in front; Chouji, Hinata and Ino in the middle while Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto protected their backs. Rather, Naruto was supposed to protect Hinata’s blind spot while Hinata used her byakugan to look out for all of them.

“We will return to Konoha.” Shikamaru answered. “I don’t think they will attack us now but don’t let your guard down.”

  


In all honesty, something Kakashi normally only allowed in the privacy of his own head, in front of Gai and most recently in front of Naruto, he enjoyed being a shinobi. The purpose of the job had eluded him for years. What meaning had a job which practically forced you to kill yourself if you messed up? What sense laid within the idea of running straight into life-threatening danger? When he was young, Kakashi only wanted to prove himself and his clan. To become a master of the art, so to speak. But witnessing what he had, the passion and despair the life of a shinobi truly hold – the loyalty towards ones country and ones ideals. The ways of life that constantly tested that loyalty and passion and despair.

The job of a shinobi was not just a job to earn a living. How could it be if one risked his or her life over and over again? What was money worth compared to life itself? The job of a shinobi was not just so one could prove himself or herself.

The job of a shinobi tested ones body and mind. To be a _good_ shinobi one had to understand the simple purpose of his or her profession. Protecting others. Now, one could argue for and against different interpretations of protection. What it meant and entailed. One could argue that Sasuke was a bad shinobi despite his skill. But was he? He just wanted to protect his name and finally his brother. Regardless of ones interpretation of protection, the motivation itself was enough to qualify as a good shinobi. In Kakashi’s humble opinion.

That being said, he was not happy to be on a mission right that instant. Kakashi still had not completed his new lightening jutsu. In fact, he had not managed to get past the uncontrollably burning stuff phase yet. Which was to be expected because developing a jutsu took several years. Naruto and his chakra reserves were an exception to the rule. But normally creating a new jutsu from scratch as Kakashi intended, was linked to many injuries, weeks of chakra depletion and used vacation days. And years of patience and training.

Granted, Kakashi was not unhappy about being on a mission. More about the kind of mission. Delivering a scroll to Sunagakure? _A C-rank_? As a stand in genin instructor for a tracking team? Really?

‘ _Tsunade-sama really gets back at me for refusing the Hat._ ’

“Kakashi-sensei!” The Inuzuka kid whined. “Are we there yet?”

“What are you seeing?”

“Trees.”

“What is Suna known for?”

“Uhhhh….”

“Sand, you idiot.” The Hyuga answered. Of course, Sunagakure was not limited to sand neither was Konohagakure just about leafs. But the basic distinction the academy taught of the Five Great Villages consisted of what was in the name. After all, the villages were named after what hid them, what protected them. Sand, leaf, rock, mist and clouds.

The cultural and political diversity of the villages might be a little too much for an average 12 year old genin. Which was why Kakashi was clueless as to how interact with children. When he had been 12, he was well on his way of becoming a jounin. He had never been a child – not really. Again, which was why Kakashi found children weird. He had nothing against them _per se_. They just seemed a little...slow? A harsh thing to say, actually.

“Sand.” The kid with the pup on his head echoed. At least Kakashi could get a good look on a puppy. A mix-bred most likely. Well taken care of. And positively happy.

“There you go. You answered your own question.” Kakashi eye-smiled and hid his face behind an Icha Icha edition.

“I don’t know why they let you become our sensei.” The kid grumbled. “Your not even a tracker.”

“Taki-kun, is it?” Without removing the book he threw threw shuriken. One flew over Taki’s shoulder, the second over his head. The Inuzuka was already laughing and ready to be annoying when the third shuriken made a curve, hit the second which in turn hit the first one. Which pinned the onigiri Taki was holding to the ground. “I did not allow you have lunch yet. What if an enemy appears? Or did you think I will not smell it with you in the front and I’m in the back.”

Makoto Shimura giggled. Kakashi did his utmost best to look beyond the clan’s name. Makoto was not even that closely related to Danzo Shimura. Still, the girl had to face a lot of prejudice. As far as he could tell, her teammates treated her equally and did not care one bit for her family’s history. A good sign. He should follow suit and place his trust in the girl. Even more so since Makoto seemed to be a pacifist. Quick in calming down her teammates whenever they started bickering.

“The Hatake clan is known for their keen sense of smell and their contract to dogs.” Yoshiro Hyuga provided.

“Nonsense! The Inuzuka-clan is known for that!”

“I heard they are exceptional in ninjutsu and chakra control.” Makoto added.

“Tactical geniuses.”

“Well, he can’t be everything.”

“Don’t address others in third person when they are present.” Makoto reprimanded. “That’s rude.”

“Of course he can.” Yoshiro shrugged. “He’s a jounin and team leader of Naruto-sama’s squad.”

‘ _Naruto-sama?_ ’ Kakashi repeated amusedly, noticing (not so amusedly) the alarming awe-struck look on the others faces. “I appreciate the vote for confidence.” He drawled. “But please, do concentrate on the mission first.”

Surprisingly, the mission went mostly uneventful. The genin team did not encounter any threat on the three day trip to Sunagakure, did not embarrass themselves in front of the representative of the city and went their merry way back to Konohagakure after just one day of recuperation. It went fine until Kakashi noticed the chakra signature, following them in not so subtle terms. Unwilling to either alarm the pursuer and worry his teammates, Kakashi pretended to be oblivious to the potential threat.

That night, Kakashi broke their routine by summoning his pack.

“Yo!” Eight dogs puffed into the world, catching immediately on the wariness of their boss. Still, they played along.

“They are so cute!” Makoto approached them carefully in a slight crouch, hand outstretched – the palm almost touching the ground while her palm faced upwards. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi noted the slight insult Pakkun took in the girl’s antics. Sure, ordinary dogs would appreciate the non threatening pace but his pack were trained, highly intelligent summons.

Nonetheless, they let the girl be, Bisuke patiently sniffed her hand and allowed her to pet him.

Taki Inuzuka reacted more aggressively towards Kakashi’s pack. “So they can talk, so what?!” Both his pup and the genin retreated to a tree and pouted.

“Why did you summon your pack, Kakashi-sensei?”

“My, thank you for making a sensible comment, Yoshiru-kun.” Kakashi smiled broadly. “Since we have not much to do, I thought I talk about summoning contracts. And what better way than demonstrating such a link?”

“Don’t need them” Came the retort from the Inuzuka.

“Now, don’t be selfish. Just because your clan is inherently linked to one animal does not mean your teammates are disinterested in summoning contracts.”

“Hmph.” Non-verbal but still somewhat guilty acknowledgment.

Kakashi smiled at his team. With one look he signaled his pack to secure the camp. “As I was saying...” The dogs were doing good job making a show out of their job. Pakkun barked orders from Bull’s head while the other six jumped around to obey. They did their job well. Enough to impress the genin while simultaneously reassuring the opponent. Right now Kakashi’s goal was not a well secured camp. He just wanted his team to believe that. No, he wanted his pack as an additional backup. What better excuse to summon them than to demonstrate the usefulness of summons? “Summoning contracts are links between the summoner and the summons. Similar to the Inuzuka’s bond such contracts might be inheritable or passed from teacher to student. How the contract actually works depends on the summons.”

Kakashi gestured at Pakkun. “The Hatake clan for example is contracted to dogs. However, dog summons are organized in rivaling packs. Not every pack will listen to my summon.”

“Who will answer to it?” The Hyuga asked.

“We will.” Pakkun answered. “Sometimes packs are independent from a summoner and roam freely in the summons world. Sometimes packs as a whole are taken over by a summoner. In Kakashi’s case, he just found us individually. Trained us to become his pack. And we stayed.”

Taki watched them, interested. “So, he just appeared in the summoning world and looked for you?”

“No.” Kakashi smiled. “As I said, the Hatake clan is linked to dogs. Similar to the Inuzuka clan, a genin is gifted a pup with the responsibility to raise him or her. Said pup will more or less advertise his pack to others. Let’s leave it at that.” Carefully observing the pursuers chakra signature – which had neither moved nor changed since they decided to rest. “Anyways. Every summon had a unique ability. In deciding which summon you are aiming for, one should therefore consider ones own skillset and fighting needs. Additionally. Not everyone can summon. It requires both the necessary connections and big enough chakra reserves and control.”

The genin were looking at him as if he was speaking another language. His explanation could not have been that complicated. “Do you know what kind of animal Naruto summons?”

“Of course!” Taki exclaimed immediately. “Toads. He summoned them when Pein attacked.”

“Right. And his teammate Sakura?”

“Sakura-sama summons slugs.” Masato answered.

“Right again. Now, Lady Kazuyo as Sakura’s summon is called, has a special healing ability which is connected to the summoners chakra. Which is why Sakura mostly stays behind and concentrates on healing. Do you think Naruto’s fighting style benefits from this ability?”

“Well...no. But neither does Sakura-sama nor Tsunade-sama?”

Kakashi chuckled. “You’re right, the two of them normally focus on melee fighting which might seem counter productive considering how vulnerable they are healing others. But. The further they can get to the front lines the greater the support they are providing to the front line fighters.”

“Naruto-sama specializes in attack nin-jutsu.” Masato said slowly. Naruto relied heavily on sage mode. But his techniques were technically still nin-jutsu. “So, he would not not benefit from medical nin-jutsu?”

“Very good.” As he explained summoning, Pakkun had nuzzled his hand, retrieving a note he had prepared previously. “Dogs are the most versatile summons. The Inuzuka-summons mostly specialize in attacking while mine excel in hunting.” He smirked. “Or finding their way home.” As if on cue, Pakkun took off running. “We’ll see him in Konoha.”

It definitely was not the safest way of dispatching his ninken. It might just work, seeming innocent enough like a childish whim of proving the abilities of his pack. Either that or his pursuer proved his ill-intent by hurting Pakkun. The children, bless their innocence, made bets whether or not the pug would find his way home.

The pursuer vanished as soon as they crossed the Fire countries border. Something that did not sit well with Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,
> 
> normally I would add a chapter to the 'Marry first, love later'-series but I got stuck with that so I started working on a new story. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
